Can you say love?
by Dyllama
Summary: When Dave realizes that he likes his best bro, He'll do anything to win over his heart, But what he doesn't know is that another love is right around the corner. /Pardon my horrible fanfic writing skill, Will update soooooon/
1. Only the beginning

You log onto your pesterchum, not really expecting any messages, But as usual Egbert has sent you a bunch of pictures and videos of Nic Cage and his lame ass magic tricks. You respond how you usually do with the casual B) emoticon. Your fingers move swiftly over the keyboard, as you type out flirtatious remarks to everything he says. Hoping maybe someday he'll catch your drift. You'd hate to admit it but for quite a while you've had a thing for John. You don't really know why, maybe it was the nerdy way he talked, or they way he actually payed attention to you. But hey, You had never really seen him. So for all you know he could be some adult creep. You sit in your room in only your shades in boxers, thinking to yourself.

TG: so egbert i was thinking.

EB: about?

TG: well, weve never really seen each others faces before, so do you tink you could send me a picture of yours?

EB: oh, sure dave!

~~ectoBiologist sent turntechGodhead a picture~~

You open the picture and find a small boy with black hair and square glasses, smiling at you. He was wearing a ghost-busters shirt, and he had buckteeth like he said. "Damn he's fucking cute." You mumble to your self before minimizing the picture.

TG: yep, i was right, you are as cute as i thought.

EB: ugh, yea right, now send me a picture of you!

You stand stand up, tilting up your webcam and snapping a photo. The photo is from the head down to the waistline of your batman boxers, a small flash in your shades.

~~turntechGodhead sent ectoBiologist a picture~~

TG: so um.. what do you think?

EB: oh, um, heh, you look great dave.

EB: i should go.. heh, talk to you later.

~~ectoBiologist ceased pestering turntechGodhead~~

You sit there in shock for a moment, wondering what you did wrong. You shrug it off, logging off of pesterchum and staring at the photo of John for a minute. "So fucking cute..." You minimize that screen again, not wanting to lose the picture before pushing away from your computer and flopping down on your bed. "Maybe I'll tell him tomorrow... Just maybe."


	2. He finally knows

~~~ Wowow It's been a long time. So many apologies. Legit crying. ~~~

You don't know why you freaked out when you saw that picture of Dave. I mean he's your best bro, seeing him shirtless shouldn't faze you at all. You lie on your bed after you had so rudely ended the chat you had with him, hugging your pillow. "Dammit, John… Why are you such a fucking shit…?" You talk to yourself for a while, actually, more like argue with yourself. It was getting dark out, you hugged your pillow even tighter, slowly drifting off to sleep.

~~~ ~

"John, man, I need to tell you something…" Dave scratched at the back of his head, looking at you.  
>"Oh, sure Dave, what's going on?" You look up at him, tilting your head a little. "You look nervous."<br>There was a short silence before Dave slammed his lips to yours, not saying anything else. You had been visiting Dave in Texas for about a week now. Your arms moved up draping over Dave's shoulders, kissing him back, Dave's arms snaked around your waist, pulling you closer towards his body. His tongue moved and ran along your lower lip, your lips parted, nipping and sucking on his tongue gently. Before you could protest Dave had broken the kiss, and pushed you against the wall, his hands trailing up your shirt, and stripping you from your clothes.

You curled your fingers in his shirt, tugging at it. "D-dave, not fair, take your clothes off too." Dave chuckled, smirking as he pulled his shirt off, undoing his belt, tugging that off as well. "Calm your horses, Egbert." He unbuttoned his pants, sliding them down slowly. He sure was taking his damn time. You bit at your lower lip, whimpering and whining. "Daaave." At that he dropped his pants and boxers down, placing kisses along your neck and collarbone, picking you up and wrapping your legs around his waist, carrying you from the living room into his bedroom. It seemed like time flew by so fast, one second you were lying on the bed, and Dave was kissing over your chest, and then the next second, his face was buried into the crook of your neck, your legs were over his shoulders, and he was thrusting in and out of you. You dug your nails into his shoulders, letting out loud moans of his name, whilst rocking with his thrusts. "D-dave~ F-fuck~" You bit down on your lower lip, trying to hold in all your moans, now just breathing uncontrollably, at your attempt of silence he started moving his hips a little faster. His hands moved down your chest to grip at your hips, he then lifted your hips higher, to get a different angle with his movements. "Ah s-shit~!" You rolled your head back, digging your nails into his shoulders harder, now just a mess of moans, and slurs of curse words. Dave let out a few soft grunts, leaning forward and nipping at your ear. "D-dave I'm gonna c-cum~" He nodded, and slammed into you one final time.

~~~~~

You wake up in a cold sweat, panting softly. You glance around your room quickly, for some reason scared that someone may be there. You don't know when your feelings for Dave started, but they were sure as hell there. You throw your head back against the pillow. "Ugh, I really need to grow a pair of balls. Dave needs to know…" You roll off of your bed and walk slowly over to your computer. Damn it was late, hopefully he was still awake. You log on and see he's still there.

~~ectoBiologist began pestering turntechGodhead~~

EB: dave, hey, I need to talk to you, it's like super important.  
>TG: hey man<br>TG: why are you up  
>TG: its like super late<br>EB: first off, I just woke up  
>EB: second off, you have no room to talk, it's late for you too<br>TG: yeah yeah  
>TG: bro kept me up all night with his rad ass rapping<br>TG: so i cant sat im that mad  
>TG: but yeah back to you<br>TG: whats going on in that cute little mind of yours that it woke you up from your ever so important sleep  
>EB: well, it involves you, and me, and feelings<br>TG: damn are we gonna have another feelings jam  
>TG: should i take notes<br>EB: dave! this is important!  
>EB: so, i think i like you… a lot.<br>TG: …  
>TG: like like me<br>TG: like you wanna date me  
>EB: well, i think my dream made that pretty obvious, yeah…<br>TG: damn egbert  
>TG: you got my heart fluttering<br>TG: so i guess this is my turn to admit that i like you too  
>TG: like a lot<br>EB: really?  
>TG: yeah really<br>TG: would i lie to you about that  
>TG: i dont think so<br>EB: oh, cool!  
>EB: so uh.. does this mean, we're?<br>TG: dating  
>TG: it sure as hell does<br>EB: okay, great, so do you wanna video call until i pass out again?  
>TG: sounds great<p>

~~ectoBiologist ceased pestering turntechGodhead~~

You called him a few moments after that, and turned your camera on after a little persuading. "John, c'mon my camera is on." Dave spoke, his voice soothing. "Ugh, fine!" You whined, turning your camera on, you were now on your bed with the laptop in your lap. Your face was a bright red. "Hi." You waved at him, biting your lower lip. "Hey there, gorgeous." He grinned. "Don't feel awkward, just put your computer on the bed, lay down and go to bed." Your face got even more red, biting your lower lip and nodding. "Okay.." You do so, setting your computer beside you. "Dave you need to sleep too. " He shrugged a little, carrying his laptop over to his bed. He lied down, putting his laptop beside him. "Goodnight, babe~" His voice was really soft, calming you down a bit. "Goodnight, Dave" You smiled at the camera, making heart hands. He made some back, as you lied down, closing your eyes slowly. "Keep talking. It's calming." Dave chuckled a little. "Mkay John, I just don't know what you want me to talk about. I mean, I can just ramble for a whi-. " He stopped once he heard snoring, chuckling a bit. "Love you Egbert. "

_

More to come! I'm so sorry that this has legit taken forever! But I will update soon! I promise!  
>Pardon my horrible writing skills. 3<p> 


End file.
